The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Simulations are used for training for various real life scenarios. Real life scenarios may be dangerous, high stress, include unexpected deviations, and the like. Training via simulations can significantly improve success in the real life scenarios by teaching and practicing what to expect and how to adapt to various situations. Simulations, however, in their own right can present dangerous, high stress scenarios.